Let's Go Shopping!
by HikaruWolf
Summary: Part of The Many Adventures Of Green Day. Oneshot. Crack. Green Day go to the Supermarket and all hell breaks loose


**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

**Part of The Many Adventures Of Green Day series**

Let's go shopping!

"I wanna sit in the trolley!" exclaimed Tré ecstatically.  
"I doubt you would fit in that little tiny seat, Tré" sighed Billie.  
"Tré wont, but I bet you will." Sniggered Mike, earning an icy death glare from Billie.  
"Oh, no you didn't! Short jokes are off limits" said Billie while failing to remain calm.  
"Just because you have height issues, doesn't mean I have to tip-toe around it....... Shorty." Mike jabbed.  
"For the last time, I'm not short- I'm petit! Ok? Petit!" Billie yelled, pulling out the dual water bottles he used to spray Tré with in order to calm him down.  
"I thought they were for me." whined Tré.  
"This is a special occasion." Said Billie. Mike then wielded The Stick and two friends faced each other, glaring furiously. Billie's fingers twitched above the squirty bottles he now ha attached to either side of his studded belt on his hips, a trolley squeaked past like a tumble weed as tension built. Mike stood in a stereotypical kung-fu pose, his hands placed evenly on either side of The Stick. It was Kung-Fu Vs. Western.  
Ignoring both of them, Tré pushed the trolley out of the way and said to them, "I'm going to go get the fruit and veg." And scurries away with the trolley.  
"You do that Tré." Mike said, not taking his eyes of Billie.  
"Yes Tré, run out of harm's way." Billie said, matching Mike's glare.  
"So, short-ass. What ya gonna do?" asked Mike. Billie snapped and gave Mike his answer by drawing his weapons and rapid firing shots of water at Mike, the water was deflected by Mike spinning The Stick super fast, he then launched an attack on Billie.  
Billie dodged the attack. "HA! I may be small but I'm agile, fast and flexible." He called. At the word 'flexible' a dirty thought clawed its way into Mike's mind. The momentary loss of concentration almost cost him a direct hit from Billie's water spray as he did an epic diving move whilst shooting and hiding behind the melons.  
"Ha, you let your guard down, next time you won't be so lucky!" called Billie.  
While the epic battle continued to rage, a voice came over the PA system,  
"Security to the main entrance, security to the main entrance. We have an epic battle ensuing between two punk-ish males. Security to man entrance." Said the bored monotone voice.

After shopping had been completed, and Billie and Mike had finished proving that they were not insane or a danger to society, they were heading back to the car. Billie was pushing the trolley with great difficulty and Tré was sitting in the front amongst the shopping bags, Mike was walking along side them. A tense silence was hanging over Billie and Mike.  
Mike crossed over to go to the car but Billie was too busy glaring at the air in front of him to notice and ended up pushing the too heavy trolley down a long steep slope. By the time he realised, it was charging down the hill with Tré in it and dragging him behind it. Billie tried to stop it but he lacked the strength and body mass. The soles of his converses were heating up from the friction so he made a mistake in deciding he should just jump on the back.  
Mike watched as the trolley headed onto the motorway, with Tré shouting it was fun and Billie screaming a large number of swears and that it was just like Thunder Mountain. He watched the trolley divert from the road and into a ditch, he figured he should really go rescue them.  
Mike pulled up in the car and jumped out. Tré bounded out of the ditch and was about to get in the car before he was stopped by Mike.  
"Spread 'em. Need to search you for sugary substances, since you are the one who did the shopping this time." Mike said. Tré sighed and faced the car with his hands spread on it as Mike police searched him.  
"Billie will get jealous" smiled Tré, earning a smack on the head.  
"You're clean, get in the car" said Mike.  
"Shotgun" called Tré.  
Billie wearily climbed out of the ditch, blades of dry grass stuck in his hair.  
"get in the car, bitch." Said Mike, trying not to laugh at Billie.  
They climbed into the car, Billie tapped Mike's shoulder and Mike turned, only to have Billie squirt water in his face.  
"I'm nobodies bitch... bitch." Said Billie, triumphantly.

**Thanks to my partner in crime: Renkinjutsu-Alchemist**


End file.
